Shaking
by once-upon-my-feels
Summary: Regina gives Emma a present by the soundtrack of AC/DC. *I don't promise much, but if you like Regina in leather, I think you should probably take a look at this...* ;)


Hello! So, this is a (hopefully) sex thing I wrote! I was at the delicious tumblr imagineswanqueen and saw this:

**"Emma has a soft spot for hard rock. Regina catches her dancing around singing along to AC/DC and then gives EPIC LAPDANCE to "You Shook Me All Night Long."**

This is Regina dancing for Emma. Just because.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT characters or this songs. Story not based on said songs, just using them to illustrate.

* * *

"Emma's birthday is coming..." - Ruby sang happily while handing Regina her cup of coffee.

"Do not tell me about it..."

"Problems in paradise?"

"It's just... She gave me this incredible weekend trip for a gift, and I got zero ideas for what I'm giving her!"

"What a bummer!"

"I thought about jewelry, but that was just dumb!"

"Yes, our Swan isn't a pearl girl..."

"Our Swan?"

"Your Swan, sorry..." - Ruby smiled at her and Regina smiled back.

"Why don't you give her something, I don't know, sentimental?"

"She's not very romantic, I wouldn't know what to do..."

"Come on, I'm pretty sure you'll think of something!"

"Yes, I hope so. Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make those waffles to go? And put on the bag a bear claw? I just remembered that Emma took the day off today..."

"Sure! Have a nice day, Gina!"

"You too, dear..."

* * *

As Regina opened the mansion's door, a heavy wave of sound invaded her ears.

_I've been living' like a star, 'cause it's getting' me high_

_Forget the hearse, 'cause I never die_

_I got nine lives, cat's eyes"_

_To Brian Johnson's unmistakable voice has been added another one, a more high-pitched._

_"Well, I'm back, back_

_Well, I'm back in black_

_Yes, I'm back in black!_

She entered the diner room to see her wife dusting off the dinner table; actually, she was using the duster as a microphone.

"Well, well, if I only knew that was going to be a heavy metal show at my own home, I wouldn't have left in the first place!" - Regina talked a little loud, her voice standing out over the loud song.

"Gina! You scared me!"

Regina looked at the blonde and licked her lips; she was wearing low cut jeans and a tank top. Her silky hair was up in a loosened pony tail, and she has sweat dropping from her neck to the valley of her breasts.

"W-what are you doing home so early?"

"I'm very efficient, that's my problem. I had nothing to do at the office, since the paperwork is already referred, so I had no much to do... And you, cleaning up?"

"Hm, yeah..."

"While listening to AC/DC?"

"Do you...? How do you...?"

"Come on, honey, you know me. I have a great taste" - Regina said, smiling and grabbing the stereo's remote to turn up the volume.

"Now, I'll be upstairs if you need me..." - Regina left the room smirking. She just had the greatest idea.

* * *

**3 days later...**

"Hey, Rubes!"

"Emma! Sup with that frown?"

"Today is my birthday!"

"I know! I already congratulated you and shit..."

"Yeah, but... Gina..." - Emma pouted.

"Oh yeah, I've heard she's outta town today..."

"Yes, and I miss my wife dearly. With Henry at the baseball camp, I have no family to celebrate with..."

"If Snow caught you talking like this..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She, dad and little Neal are family too, but..."

"It's different."

"Yeah".

"Well, about our little ride...?"

"Yeah, I'm still going. Any special suit is required?"

"Just be yourself. But I would highly recommend boots and your red leather jacket..."

"Ruby..."

"It will be good, I promise!"

By 5pm Emma was ready. She was wearing a gray tank top, her infamous jacket, tight jeans and brown boots.

"Where are we going, Rubes?"

"Surprise, surprise!"

"I hope it's not a surprise party, I'm so not in the mood..."

"Come on, Emma! It's your birthday!"

"Hm, okay..."

After a 30 minute long car ride, Emma couldn't recognize where they were. It was sandy, dusty and had a hangar that seemed abandoned.

"Here it is, our destination!"

"What the actual fuck? Ruby, I know I said to you I had a thing for western landscapes, but this is total BS!"

"Trust me and just enter the damned hangar!"

"Ugh, okay..."

The place was empty except for an armless chair.

"Hm, I'll need some context here..."

"Just sit down."

"What?"

"Sit. Down. And wait for it…" – Ruby left with a smirk.

Emma did as told and gasped when she noticed that the lights had been turned to a lower brightness. Ruby left.

"Bloody hell, is this april's fool or some shit?"

She didn't get the time to contest anything else though. She got startled by the sound of engines, rolling and it only seemed to get closer.

"Oh gosh..." - she gasped with the sensation of being pursued.

"OH, GOSH!" She repeated, more surprised this time when she saw a black Harley Davidson entering the hangar.

Its pilot was wearing black leather pants, leather jackets and boots. They also wore a black helmet.

Emma thought to herself that that motorcycle was the most beautiful thing she have ever seen… That was until the pilot took off their helmet.

"R-Regina?"

The brunette greeted the other woman with a winning smile.

"Happy birthday, dear. Do you really think I forgot? Now stay quiet while I give you the complement of your present…"

"Complement?"

"Oh, you don't think I will drive this, do you?"

"Are you giving me a…?" – Emma looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes, I am. Now, about the second half of your present…"

As Regina (literally) snapped her fingers, a guitar solo echoed through the space. It took a few seconds for Emma to recognize the song.

_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I have ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies_

"You're wearing too many clothes, my dear…" – She said teasingly while leaving Emma on nothing but boy shorts and a tank top.

_Knocking me out with those American thighs_

Regina used the start of the song to get rid of her heavy leather jacket, revealing nothing but a cropped gray top underneath it. She slowly made her way to the chair where Emma was. Regina leaned in for a kiss, but before Emma could deepen it, the brunette released thin lips with a pop.

_Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come, but I was already there_

Regina straddled Emma's legs and started rocking her leather claded center over bare thighs.

The music continued and Emma couldn't help but reach out to touch the woman in front of her.

"Whoa-oh, no touching allowed…"

Emma bit her lip, but gave up on touching Regina. She knew how teasing the woman could be as in an intent to punish her, and she was already getting so worked up.

Regina leaned in again, this time to lick and kiss Emma's neck, giving her pulse point a slight bite. Her hands traveled down from her lover's shoulders directly to cup and massage braless breasts.

Emma's little muffled moans just encouraged her to go on.

_And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah, you, shook me all night long…_

Regina whispered against her neck while massaging firm breasts before taking still cover nipples between her teeth teasingly.

"Holy fuck…" – was all that Emma was able to moan by the sensation of Regina biting down her nipples and grinding against her.

Feeling the heat of her core only increase, Regina ground herself harder while using soft breasts as an anchor.

Emma listened to the beat of the drums and almost laughed at how they almost matched to the rhythm of her throbbing core.

_Working double time on the seduction line  
She's one of a kind, she's just mine, all mine  
Wanted no applause, it's just another course_

The song went on and Emma almost cried at the loss when Regina stood up. But it didn't last long. She sat down on Emma's lap again, this time backwards. She would lift her ass up and slid it down from Emma's lower stomach to her thighs rubbing herself against Emma's overheated skin. The moans she elicited was driving Emma insane. Emma had the best vision of her lover's ass, she needed, craved to touch it, but she managed to stay still.

_And you shook me all night long_  
_Yeah, you shook me all night long_

Regina whispered again, this time taking her top off. She stood up in front of Emma and started giving her own breasts a so deserved massage. Seeing her wife playing with her own tits sent to Emma a new wave of desire. Regina bit her lips and let her hands travel, from her neck to the waist of her pants.

_You had me shaking and you_  
_Shook me all night long_

Regina whispered while moving slowly up and down, her eyes shining with desire.

She made her way into Emma's chair again. This time, her rounded breasts were in front of Emma's face and she just couldn't take it. She needed to touch her, feel her, she just had to.

The blonde captured a hardened nipple between her lips and started sucking it.

"Oh" – Regina moaned – "that's so… oh… but I said no touching!"

The brunette repositioned herself over Emma, this time using one knee to invade the center of Emma's thighs.

"God!" – The blond moaned at the very welcomed sensation. She tried and kept rocking her hips to find Regina's trusts.

With unimaginable force, Regina ripped Emma's top out and started licking and sucking one nipple while rolling the other between her index finger and thumb.

"Oh God, oh God, yes…"

As Regina's knee reached a very sensitive spot, Emma hissed.

"More, oh God, Regina, I need more…"

The song was already finished when Regina smiled at her saying:

"Baby, don't you worry, this is just the beginning… I'm about to shake you… all… night… long… - Regina smiled as she knelt in front of the blonde and took a close look to her damped underwear.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
